Nuevos Comienzos
by Ildrain
Summary: Algo pasó que hizo que Harry y Hermione se separaran, 15 años despues un misterioso profesor de DCAO entra en Hogwarts...Como habrá afectado el paso del tiempo a la vida de Hermione? Entren y descubran...


1)Qué pasó?

Una mujer miraba por la ventana del segundo piso de una casa de las afueras de Londres con la cara surcada en lágrimas. Solo estuvo mirando por la ventana unos minutos más antes de bajara la cocina, no quedaba mucho para que sus hijas despertaran...sus niñas, sus dos ángeles... las dos nacieron el mismo día, pero era en lo único que se parecían, de no ser por el apellido nadie las consideraría hermanas.

Lily y Shira Krum, la mujer que se dirijía a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno no entendía como había podido engañar a todos sobre el padre de sus hijas...a todos menos a Remus, era lógico que él lo descubriese pero había guardado el secreto, quería a las niñas y las trataba como su más preciado tesoro pero por alguna extraña razón a Shira no podía mentirle...bueno, ni él ni nadie, desde que había nacido nadie había sido capaz de decirle una mentira a la pequeña de las dos hermanas, irradiaba una extraña fuerza a la que nadie podía resistirse.

Lily Krum, la mayor de las dos por un minuto, bajaba por las escaleras en ese mismo momento. Era una jóven de 15 años con las preocupaciones tontas de las adolescentes histéricas. La chica en cuestión era pelirroja, llevaba el pelo cortado a capas, largo por la cintura, siempre liso y la raya al lado. Sus ojos eran de color miel, como los de su madre, llevaba gafas en ese momento pero acostumbraba a llevar lentillas en el colegio. Era delgada, bastante guapa y de estatura normal. Se la podía considerar de las chicas más populares de Hogwarts.

Buenos días-dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes al ver a su madre-Qué te parece? Me lo compré aye cuando salí con Marie y Clo-dijo la chica enseñándole a su madre los vaqueros nuevos y una camiseta de un solo tirante muy ceñida que le marcaba el poco pecho que tenía.

Es precioso, cariño, pero cuanto me ha costado?-preguntó Hermione con una pequeña mueca asomo de sonrisa.

Oh, mamá, no te preocupes por eso, ahorras con la poca ropa que necesita Shira, porque me compre yo algo de más no pasará nada...

Buenos días a ti también, Lily-dijo una voz suave con deje molesto desde la puerta de la cocina-que mis prioridades no sean ir de compras y ponerme tres kilos de maquillaje cada mañana no es razón para ridiculizarme, hermanita.

Shira Krum acababa de entrar en la habitación, lo único que no la hacía parecer una simple sombra de la cocina eran dos enormes ojos verdes como esmeraldas que irradiaban la fuerza antes nombrada. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve que combinado con sus ojos la daban aspecto fragil, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana de cabellos negros como la noche. Llevaba el pelo con la raya al lado al igual que su hermana pero esta llevaba un pequeño flequillo que tapaba a medias uno de sus ojos, su pelo le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Era la más hermosa de las dos pero nadie lo apreciaba excepto sus amigos más cercanos. Cualquiera que la viera sin conocerla antes se hubiera extrañado ya que con apenas 15 años se podía ver el carácter astuto y calculador de cualquier Slytherin aunque ella fuera Gryffindor.

Las dos hermanas eran dos polos opuestos: Lily pasaba horas y horas en su cuarto arreglándose mientras Shira se inclinaba por los colores oscuros que la hacían pasar desapercibida, al igual que en la forma de ser, Shira no temía decir lo que pensaba siempre que eso no la hiciera llamar la atención, prefería observar sin ser observada, así podía llevar a cabo cualquier cosa, a nadie le extrañaría que ella se pasara horas encerrada en su habitación estudiando...aunque no supieran qué hacía en realidad.

Hoy vendrá Remus a pasar el día, al parecer están de obras en su casa y duda que terminen hasta mañana así que a lo mejor se queda a dormir-dijo Hermione llevando los vasos al fregadero.

No es recomendable para su salud que venga ahora, anoche fue luna llena-dijo Shira sin reparar en lo que decía. A Hermione se la cayeron los vasos al suelo de la impresión, sus hijas no sabían que Remus era un hombre lobo, se giró hacia su hija que terminaba de tomarse los cereales con toda tranquilidad.

Nunca vas a dejar de decir estupideces?-preguntó Lily a su hermana sin entender lo que había dicho-Eres rara, Shira, no sé que diablos pasa contigo pero das miedo, todo el colegio te tiene como la chica rara...me averguenzas.

Lily!-gritó su madre.

No...quizá tenga razón después de todo, es una vergüenza para una chica como ella tener alguien como yo en su familia...-dijo Shira, luego se giró hacia su madre-dile a Remus que le veré a la noche...

Tras estas palabras salió de la casa, era presa de un dolor de cabeza insoportable desde esa mañana y necesitaba pensar, sabía que un par de kilómetros al norte de su casa se extendía un bosque en el que ella solía ir a ver anochecer, lo que la chica no sabía era que ese día tendría compañía.

Apenas había pasado media hora cuando la morena había llegado al bosque, se internó en él sin miedo alguno y se sentó a la orilla de un lago cuyas aguas brillaban con la luz del sol.

Cuando no llevaba más de tres horas en el lago apareció un chico de unos doce años al otro extremo de las aguas. Se detuvo lo justo para fijar los ojos grises en Shira antes de pegar un alarido.

MAX! Nos han ocupado el sitio!-dijo el niño. Shira le miró intentando recordar, sabía que conocía al chico de algo...pero no necesitó mucho tiempo para saber quién era, o más bien, de quién era hermano...

Un chico de unos 17 años salió por donde había salido el pequeño. Tenía el pelo de un rubio platinado que arrancaba destellos cegadores con la luz del sol, los ojos eran grises, casi traslúcidos y la piel estaba ligeramente morena. Era alto y de cuerpo atlético: Maximilien Malfoy.

Te importa que nos quedemos aquí?-preguntó el chico acercándose ligeramente, Shira le miró extrañada, no es que se llevaran mal en Hogwarts sino que no hablaban, ni siquiera insultos pero al parecer el chico no sabía ni que ella existía.

Por los rumores ella hubiera esperado una maldición del rubio para que desocupase el lago y eso la pillaba por sorpresa.

Hola? Hay alguien en casa?-preguntó Max frente a la chica con aire preocupado mientras el pequeño se reía.

Es la pequeña de las Krum, no te esfuerces, es rara-dijo el niño con voz maliciosa, su hermano y Shira le dirigieron una mirada fulminante.

Cuando el rubio giró la cabeza hacia Shira de nuevo y dos ojos verdes chocaron con los suyos haciendo que se quedara medio embobado mirándolos.

Podeis quedaros aquí si quereis-dijo la morena con voz suave-yo ya me iba.

Se levantó de la hierba en la que llevaba sentada todo el día y empezó a andar. Al mayor de los Malfoy aun le costó un poco reaccionar.

Ey! Espera! Podemos estar todos aquí...si quieres puedes comer con nosotros, teníamos pensado hacer un picnic y hay comida de sobra para tres-dijo Max sin pensar, cosa que al anochecer, en su casa se preguntaría por qué no había hecho.

bueno...yo...-la verdad era que se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a comer, no había traído comida y no quería regresar a casa para verle la maquillada cara a su hermana así que aceptó la invitación con un poco de miedo.

Para sorpresa de ambas pertes, excepto del hermano pequeño, la comida fue muy agradable, la chica jamás hubiera esperado un trato tan cortés por parte de Max.

Entonces...tu vas a Hogwarts?-preguntó el rubio. Shira asintió con la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol que quedaba a sus espaldas.

No recuerdo haberte visto nunca-susurró Max con incomodidad.

Nadie suele reparar en mi...esté donde esté-dijo ella con una media sonrisa, él no pudo evitar sonreir ante esto. El pequeño de los Malfoy les miraba con una mueca de asco, le llevaban ignorando toda la comida y no le gustaba.

Max, creo que voy a regresar a casa-dijo el pequeño con la esperanza de que su hermano se fuera con él.

Oh...bueno, dile a papá que me quedo aquí pero ni se te ocurra decir que con ella...-dijo Max, Shira le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Entiendo, no quieres espías ni comentarios molestos-dijo el niño con una sonrisa-Hasta luego.

A los pocos segundos el rubio desapareció.

Qué era eso de lo espías y los comentarios?-preguntó Shira, el chico rió.

Es por mi madre, hace un culebrón de cualquier cosa, me imagino de que se entera de que estoy con una chica y es capaz de venir para dar testimonio-dijo él apoyándose en el árbol como ella.

No lo entiendo...tienes una fama de mujeriego que te caes de espaldas y según tengo entendido todos los Malfoy han sido unos rompecorazones, por qué a tu madre tendría que asombrarle eso?-preguntó Shira fijando su mirada en el lago.

Porque siempre ha sido una chismosa, mi padre no la aguanta, por eso pasa tanto tiempo fuera de casa-susurró con un tono medio triste. Shira hizo una mueca de comprensión.

Mi padre tampoco pasa mucho por casa...siempre está en campeonatos o entrenando en Bulgaria con su equipo...casi es mejor que sea así...tiene un genio de mil demonios-dijo la morena. Max se giró para mirarla.

Eso me parecía cuando le veía en los campeonatos o en fotos, parece tener muy mal humor...-dijo él. Shira se encogió de hombros-no por ello deja de ser mi padre...

Qué hacías aquí tan sola?-preguntó Max cambiando de tema al ver que la chica estaba poniéndose triste.

Pensar...me he peleado con mi hermana esta mañana y no me apetece volver a casa aun-dijo la chica con la mirada fija en el lago.

Yo venía de picnic con mi hermano, estos son los últimos días que tenemos para estar solos antes de que nos vallamos de vacaciones-dijo él sonriente.

Os lo he fastidiado...no debí haber aceptado la invitación-dijo Shira con una mueca de disculpa.

Si no hubiera querido que te quedaras no te habría invitado-dijo él.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

A dónde te vas de vacaciones?

A las Bahamas, a mi madre le encantan los sitios tropicales con mucho sol, tu te irás a algún sitio?-preguntó el rubio interesado.

La semana que viene nos vamos mi madre, mi hermana y yo a ver a mis abuelos maternos que estan viviendo en Málaga, al sur de España-dijo al chica.

La tarde empezaba a caer pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de irse hasta que la oscuridada se hizo demasiado profunda y Shira tuvo que reconocer que debía volver a casa.

Nos veremos en Hogwarts, espero-dijo Max recogiendo las cosas del picnic y metiéndolas en la mochila.

Si...nos veremos-dijo ella tomando la dirección en sentido a su casa.

Shira!-dijo el rubio, ella se giró y se encontraron frente a frente, el chico se acercó un poco más y la dio un suave beso en la mejilla-que pases unas felices vacaciones.

Ella fijó sus ojos verdes en los grises de él y sonrió, Max había vuelto a perderse en el verde de los ojos de ella. Aprovechó ese momento de confusión del chico para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Felices vacaciones para ti también-susurró después cogió el camino para su casa dejando al chico solo. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre las sombras luego se llevó la mano inconscientemente a la mejilla besada con una sonrisa.


End file.
